People Are The Scary Ones
by purplejasmine92
Summary: An alternate version of "The Benders" storyline. Sam and Dean get caught in an even more deadly version of cat and mouse. Major hurt Sam. Brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

" **People Are The Scary Ones"**

Summary: An alternate version of "The Benders" storyline. Sam and Dean get caught in an even more deadly version of cat and mouse. Major hurt Sam. Brotherly fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 1:

Sam bolted upright in his bed.

Sweat pouring down his face, he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Sammy?" Dean looked over at his brother. He was still partially asleep but the concern was clear on his face.

"I'm fine," Sam said once he regained his bearings, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He said offhandedly, he was still a bit breathless.

"Fine my ass. What's wrong?"

Hearing that tone, Sam finally stole a glance over at Dean.

"Nothing, just – " he paused for a moment, feeling a bit self-conscious – "Jess…."

Dean instantly regretted prying.

"Nightmare?" he asked gently.

Sam just nodded.

Dean gave an understanding nod back. It's been a few months now since Sam watched Jess burn to her death. The nightmares were constant for the first few weeks but he hadn't had one in quite some time.

At least not that Dean was aware of.

Dean always hated situations like this. He wanted to help his brother more than anything but he just wasn't good at the whole chick flick, heart on your sleeve kind of thing. But it was Sam…

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked a bit hesitantly.

Sam just shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh, no… thanks." Sam untangled himself from the covers and got up. "I'm gonna take a walk, clear my head a little."

Without changing out of his sweats he put his shoes on and headed for the door.

Dean knew he needed space. The poor guy's really been through hell, and it killed him to think how much of it was his fault.

"Take your phone," Dean thought just before Sam walked out. He grabbed the phone from the night stand and tossed it to Sam.

Sam caught it and gave a slight chuckle.

"Thanks mom."

"Oh don't be a bitch." Dean quipped light-heartedly, glad Sam was still able to joke in his current state.

Sam gave a brief smirk and was gone.

Dean knew better than to try and follow him. He knew Sam could take care of himself but his protective instincts were always going to be there, no matter who was taller.

But Dean still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he's had ever since they got to Minnesota.

Something was different about this case. The disappearances didn't follow any kind of pattern aside from being all males.

Maybe he should've went with Sam…

Jesus Christ he really did sound like a mom.

Dean flicked on the lamp next to his bed and searched for the remote. Just because he wasn't going to follow Sam didn't mean he couldn't wait until he came back before zonking out again.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Sam decided to go for a run.

He needed to feel the cool air rush past him, the burn in his lungs from physical exertion made him feel more grounded.

He didn't really know where he was going, nor did he care. He stayed in a straight line though so he could just turn around and head back when he was ready.

It was actually a nice night out. A little colder than he would've liked but being 3 in the morning it was rather peaceful. The stars visible in the darkness.

Sam slowed as he came to a little park, welcoming the empty bench for a brief reprieve.

He sat for a moment and got his breathing under control. He slung his arms over the bench and leaned back a bit, taking in the night sky.

He remembered nights at Stanford when Jess would beg him to sneak out on the roof so they could just sit under the stars.

God he missed her.

He still couldn't get the image of her burning on the ceiling out of his mind. Her beautiful eyes locked in horror and fear.

It's his fault he knew.

He could try and blame Dean for coming back for him but the truth of the matter was if Dean wasn't there when he was, Sam would've died in that fire too. The yellow eyed demon would've came for him either way. He was the one who was tainted not Dean.

Dean...

Sam had to admit, although he still held a bit of a grudge for Dean dragging him back into the hunting business, it was nice to have him back in his life again.

To be brothers again.

He's been a lot more understanding about this whole coping thing than he'd expected. Even if he does still treat him like a kid from time to time.

Speaking of which he's surprised he hasn't gotten a call from the mother hen yet.

Sam pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen he couldn't believe what time it was. He had been running for nearly an hour.

Great, that means it'll take him an hour to get back. Guess he'd better get moving.

Sam stood up and put his phone back in his pocket.

He turned to start jogging back the way he came but as he did so was instantly met with the back of a shovel to the head.

Sam dropped like a fly, instantly out cold.

The two brothers standing over him just giggled at each other.

"Papa's gonna have a lot of fun with this one."

They giggled again. The other one reached down to grab Sam's feet and they started dragging him back to their truck...

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Ringing.

Dean's phone was ringing.

Dean nearly fell out of his bed as he startled awake.

He looked at his phone that had now gone to voicemail. He tried to rub his eyes awake.

The sun was peeking in through the curtains. The lamp and TV still on from last night.

When the hell did he fall asleep? He was waiting for Sam and then - Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother's bed. It looked exactly the same as it did before he left.

His phone was ringing again.

Dean was up in an instant. He was relieved when he saw Sam's name on the screen. He flipped it open and answered.

"Sam?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To Be Continued. I'll be doing weekly chapters for this fic, builds the suspense ;p

\- J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Sam?"

Dean tried to hide the concern in his voice.

"You must be Dean..."

Dean tightened his grip on the phone as he heard the older raspy voice.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Now I'd watch my tone if I was you boy. Unless you want to move up your brother's expiration date."

Dean's concern turned to rage.

"Where's my brother you son of a bitch?!"

The elder man just responded with a laugh as he looked at the corner of the wooden shed he was standing in.

In that corner was Sam, lying tied up and gagged in a cage barely big enough for his tall frame.

There was dried blood on the side of his face but fresh blood was still trickling from his recent wounds. His shirt was shredded, multiple burn marks visible.

Even in the shape he was in though, Sam stared down the oldest Bender with as much disdain as he could muster.

"Aw well he's all trussed up like a Christmas turkey." the man said with amusement. "Now are you gonna calm your butt down so I can tell you how this is going to work?"

Dean had quite a few choice words he wanted to reply with but thought better of it.

"What do you want?" he nearly growled.

"To hunt."

Dean paused at that.

"Ya see my boys have been watching you and your brother here. Now I don't know what it is you're huntin but something tells me we're not all that different Dean."

"I think you get that same satisfaction," he continued. "The chase, the struggle, the kill... it really gets the blood pumping."

"You're sick," Dean retorted.

"I'm just a man who knows what he likes. And when I saw you and your brother mm mm mm, I knew you were exactly the kind of prey who would give a good fight."

The older man took out a box of matches.

"Now your brother here is really in no condition to be fighting off anyone."

"What did you do to him?" Dean demanded.

"Well we gotta brand our cattle Dean, surely you can understand that," he taunted. "Slice into the flesh a bit to make sure it's nice and tender."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!" Dean was furious.

"There it is. It makes it much more fun when you got a real feisty one to hunt."

"So here's the deal," Dean listened, "Once we hang up I'm going to text you the location of your dear Sam. He's in a little shed about 2 miles into the Branston Forest from the road. Now your brother is nice and snug in his cage here waiting for you but I'd hurry, because this whole shed is about to go up in flames."

Deans eyes widened.

"While you hunt for the shed in time, we're gonna be hunting you... so let's see who's the better hunter Dean." He was clearly enjoying this.

"Listen I'll give you the best fucking fight of your life but don't you dare hurt my brother ya hear?" Dean was already out the door headed toward the impala.

Sam, for the first time since he's been held captive there, was actually starting to panic. He could easily piece the conversation together, and seeing the man in front of him strike the match in his hand made him struggle against his bonds even more.

"The clock starts now Dean." He threw the match onto one of the bales of hay in the opposite corner from Sam. "How crispy do you like your dinner?"

And with that the phone disconnected...

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To Be Continued. As always thank you for reading and for any reviews. See ya next week ;p

\- J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean had never driven so fast in his life.

And that was saying something.

As soon as he reached the forest edge he flung his baby onto the non-existent path without hesitation. Willing her to go impossibly farther into the woods.

Dean made it a lot farther than he expected before being forced to continue on foot.

He didn't mind of course, he would've ran to hell and back if that's what it took, but he didn't know how much time Sam had.

In any other circumstance Dean would've taken the time to strategize, figure out the best approach into this so called "hunt" as to not be a complete open target. But stealth be damned, he was going in guns blazing.

Because these people took Sam.

As soon as Dean stepped out of the car his heart dropped.

Smoke…

The smell was immediate and overwhelming. But where was it coming from?

Dean whipped his head around frantically searching for the source.

There. To his left not even 50 yards away, was a small wooden shed.

With a huge cloud of smoke billowing out of it…

"Sammy!"

Dean's legs couldn't move fast enough.

As he sprinted he did his best to simultaneously take in his surroundings. Being the skilled hunter that he was he wasn't afraid to throw caution to the wind sometimes but he'd have to admit, he was being pretty reckless.

His dad would've given him an earful if he was there but not even the thought of disappointing John Winchester could trump Dean's need to get to his little brother.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Sam was lucky.

Well, as lucky as anyone tied up inside a burning shed could be.

The ground he was on was solid concrete so although the stacks of hay had become seriously inflamed, the fire hadn't spread throughout the entire shed just yet.

Sam knew it was only a matter of time though before the flames grew large enough to latch onto the surrounding wooden walls.

The smoke was already pretty thick and his breathing was labored as it was.

His whole body hurt. Although the cuts over his body weren't deep enough to cause permanent damage, there was a lot of them. What hurt the most though were the multiple burns from that damn cattle prodder.

He might become a full fledged vegetarian after all.

Given the sheen of sweat radiating off his body before the fire even started, he was pretty sure infection was a definite. Throw in the scorching sauna he was now in and his whole body already felt like it was on fire.

Dean was coming though. And he was willingly taking part in this sick game all because of him. If those lunatics hurt Dean too he would never forgive himself. He had to get out and get to his brother.

That was going to be difficult given his current situation but he had to try.

First things first, he needed to untie himself.

He had been struggling against the rope that bound his hands together since he first woke up in them. His wrists were officially raw and bloody but it was finally loosening up.

Drawing as much strength as he possibly could, Sam pulled hard against the rope while simultaneously wiggling his right hand upward trying to slip it out.

THWACK.

With the momentum of his hand pulling free of the rope his arm wacked right into the hot metal bars next to him.

He let out a yelp of surprise as his other hand moved to cradle his arm.

Hey just laid on his back for a minute as he tried to regain his bearings. His energy was completely gone. And it was getting really hard to breath. But at least his hands were free now.

Once the stinging in his arm dulled he reached up, albeit slowly, and untied the gag. Without thinking, he took in as deep a breath as he could before quickly doubling over into a coughing fit. The smoke was getting worse and he just sucked in a lung full.

Trying to expel some of it, he coughed so hard he nearly threw up.

Finally his little fit passed and his muscles went limp as he lay there on the floor in exhausted agony.

Sam was dizzy. And hurting. And hot. And by golly he just wanted to go to sleep.

The second he thought about just resting his eyes a minute he heard crackling.

Sam felt oddly detached to his body but something in him told him that wasn't a good sound.

Sam lifted his head up marginally to look at the piles of hay.

Huh. Look at that. The wall caught fire.

Sam knew deep down this was bad. Very bad. But his fevered mind couldn't seem to care anymore.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Dean was just a few yards away from the shed when he heard the very faint, almost non-existent, rustle of leaves to his right. He turned just in time to see a shotgun aimed in his direction.

He spun behind a near tree just as it went off.

The culprit wasted no time advancing toward Dean.

Dean was quick to react though, and he was a better shot.

Dean took his aim and without missing a beat fired away, hitting him clean through the shoulder. The Bender dropped like a fly in a scream of agony.

Dean was quickly on top of the fallen man. He kicked the gun out of the way and started laying into him with his fist. A sense of pure rage suddenly washed over him as he thought about what they did to Sam. As if the kid wasn't having a hard enough time as it was, these ass-hats had to go kidnap him and do God knows what else to him.

"No one. Touches. My. Brother." Dean yelled in between punches.

If this had been a supernatural creature of some kind, any kind, Dean would've gladly capped his ass. But as much as he was considering it, he didn't want to become a cold blooded murderer unless absolutely necessary.

So he'd settle for beating the pulp out of him so he could go back to getting Sam.

For a so called "hunter" this guy didn't put up any kind of a fight. Probably weren't used to their prey being able to give them a fight, the sick bastards.

Dean was pretty sure the rag doll before him was already unconscious.

He was about to give him one final blow for good measure when out of nowhere a strong arm wrapped around Dean's neck, forcing him up to a standing position. His own gun falling out of his hand to the ground.

"Pa was right, you are a wild one" the older, and bigger, Bender brother said from behind Dean. His surprisingly strong arm holding firm.

Dean was nauseous at how genuinely excited the guy sounded.

Suddenly there was a loud crackling. They both stole a glance over at the shed.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he saw the one side completely burst into flame. And it was quickly spreading throughout the entire exterior of the shed.

Sam.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Dean ground out through his slowly crushing windpipe.

And without another thought Dean wrapped his right foot behind the Bender's leg and pulled forward as hard as he could, causing them both to fall backwards onto the ground.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Sam was a mess.

A sweaty, bloody, delirious mess.

Still on his back, he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling as he panted and wheezed helplessly.

The flames were creeping up toward the roof. He could see it surrounding him in the corners of his eyes.

And suddenly, like a punch in the gut, he saw Jess.

Pinned to the ceiling as the flames inched toward her, her face a frozen mask of terror. Her eyes boring right into his.

It was the same image he saw every time he closed his eyes at night. Except now with the flames surrounding him it felt all too real, like he was back in his bedroom that night.

"No…" Sam's voice was barely there but he suddenly was yelling, "NO! Jess!"

He was hysterical now.

"Jess I'm so sorry! Please! I'm sorry.." his voice broke off as he began sobbing and coughing at the same time.

"Jess…" the tears continued to fall uncontrollably.

Although Sam was definitely not in his right mind this raw emotion had been bursting to get out ever since the incident.

His sobbing escalated into pitiful moans as the anguish overwhelmed him.

As he continued to look up, the flames engulfed "Jess" and he was now seeing the real flames that had finally taken over the entire shed.

"Jess..."

It was almost ironic that he would die this way.

A tiny part of him was almost glad. He should've been the one to die in that fire, not Jess.

Not his mom…

Embers started falling on top of him from the burning ceiling. It's only a matter of time now that it'll collapse in on him. This is what he deserves. To die the way they died.

Sam no longer felt anything. He closed his eyes, completely numb. Ready for the darkness to take him.

He heard part of the roof somewhere finally collapse as it hit the ground with a crash.

"Sammy…"

I'm coming Jess, he thought. I'll take responsibility for my sins and am ready to pay the price…

"Sammy!"

Wait. Jess didn't call him Sammy…

"Sam can you hear me?! Just hang on!"

"Dean," Sam croaked as his eyes popped open in realization. The voice was faint but there was no doubt it was his brother yelling for him.

No. Dean was coming. Dean couldn't come. He would die in the fire too.

Sam couldn't let Dean die in the fire too!

It was amazing Sam's brain wasn't complete mush at this point with how sick and hot he was. Any normal person would've probably been dead already.

But Sam had to get to Dean. He had to keep him away from the fire.

He couldn't keep Jess away from the fire but he could keep Dean away from the fire.

Of all people he HAD to keep Dean away from the fire.

Sam had an almost impossible surge of adrenaline course through him as he tried to sit up as much as he could.

Even with his sudden determination he was still weak.

He moved to untie his legs which luckily wasn't too difficult with his hands free. But he was still locked in that damn cage.

Sam looked around him frantically as he was racked with coughs again. He couldn't stop though.

With his still bleary eyes he searched for something, anything, he could possibly use to pick the lock.

The flames were getting closer to him and he was actually starting to panic. He tried feeling around the cage for a loose screw but quickly realized that was a bad idea as his hand immediately burned at the touch of the metal.

He pulled his hand back with a hiss of frustration.

He started patting down his body, desperate to find something on his clothing that might help.

It was no use. His shirt was practically nonexistent as it was and they didn't even leave him with his shoes on.

The only thing even remotely close to a potential lock pick was the zipper handle on his jeans. But it's not like he could exactly get that into the lock even if he wanted to.

Suddenly there was another crash as more of the roof caved in on itself.

"SAMMY!"

...

That's it.

The pants were coming off…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To Be Continued.

As always thank you for reading and for any reviews.

– J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The air left the older Bender's lungs in a rush as Dean's back slammed him into the ground. Hard.

The arm around Dean's neck loosened slightly but somehow it still held strong. The other arm wrapped around his chest trying to keep him as immobile as possible.

With a grunt of his own Dean tried to roll away from the firm grip. He had to admit he was surprised at how quickly the Bender recovered.

As they continued to struggle on the ground Dean clawed and elbowed with everything he had trying to get the pressure to release from his windpipe. Both men were sweating with excursion but with the Bender having the slight size advantage, his broad solid build gave him the ability to keep Dean secure despite the impact of his efforts.

Dean rolled again and they were now on their sides facing the burning shed.

Dean spared a glance and he could see that the entire structure had now been engulfed in flames. His eyes widened in panic.

He could feel the heat radiating from it like a furnace and he couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to Sam. The thought of his little brother burning to death… no. He couldn't afford to think like that right now, he just had to get his brother out of there and he'd be just fine.

If he could just get this pain in the ass off him.

With new found determination Dean stole a glance at his surroundings. He saw his gun still lying on the ground next to the unconscious Bender. It was too far though, he'd never be able to reach it in his current predicament.

Dean continued to twist his head around as much as he could to search for something, anything, else he could use.

Then something shiny reflected in the corner of his eye.

Dean really had to crane his neck to see it but there in the Bender's back pocket was a knife. It must've slipped out marginally through their struggles. He could tell it wasn't very big but being that his own knife was currently wedged between him and this giant oaf, he'd take what he could get.

Although his hands pulling against the offensive arm were the only thing easing the pressure from his throat, he had to risk letting go.

Taking half a beat to brace himself, Dean pushed against the arms holding him with all the strength he could muster. He could feel the immediate increase in pressure around his neck nearly crush his windpipe but he continued to reach for the knife.

The second his hand wrapped around the hilt he ripped it out and drove the blade right into the Bender's side.

Dean was released immediately, sucking in a huge breath as he rolled away from the man now screaming in agony.

Dean didn't pause. As soon as he righted himself on the ground he fisted the Bender's shirt, and the audible sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the air as Dean knocked him out cold with just one blow. Adrenaline coursing through him with fervor.

Suddenly there was a really loud cracking sound and Dean's stomach dropped as he looked back up at the shed.

A corner of the roof had caved in on itself…

"Sammy!"

Dean's bruised throat barely got the word out but the sheer panic was evident.

He was on his feet in an instant, closing the short distance to the shed in a matter of seconds.

"Sammy!" he yelled again, his voice getting its depth back.

He ran around the shed over to where the cave in was, trying to find any possible entryway. Praying Sam hadn't been under the debris.

"Sam can you hear me?! Just hang on!"

The flames were all consuming. It wasn't lost on Dean how unfortunately familiar it all was but as the fire raged on he was becoming more and more afraid he wouldn't be able to save Sam this time.

He could somewhat see into the shed from where the roof caved in, part of the wall broken inward. With the whole thing burning strong, he was afraid if he tried to burst through the entire shed would collapse.

Sirens.

Dean whipped his head around as sirens suddenly blared in the distance, and were heading in his direction.

He didn't know who, or how, or why but for the first time in his life Dean was beyond happy to hear that sound.

His happiness was short lived however as the crackling returned and Dean's eyes grew wide as the shed visibly _swayed_.

And just like that, the remainder of the one wall was gone as it collapsed to the ground in a heap…

"SAMMY!"

Dean didn't care anymore, he ran right in through the fire. Doing his best to not catch fire himself he climbed through whatever space he could find amongst the scattered debris.

He was hit with black smoke as soon as he ran in, and he tried to cover his face with his jacket to keep from sucking too much of it in. He couldn't stop the coughs that racked him though, or the watering in his eyes.

The hardest part was not knowing where Sam was in the mess. Although it was just a shed it was pretty wide and the smoke made it even harder to see. Dean just hoped he didn't accidentally step on him or anything in his haste.

Once Dean was at a good spot to get both his feet on solid concrete, he took a second to stop and better scan his surroundings.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw it. It was still hard to see through all the smoke and flames surrounding him but in the opposite corner from the fallen wall, Dean could make out a solid metal cage. And there was a body inside.

The need to be next to his brother was overwhelming, Dean reacted on auto pilot as his legs brought him over to the cage in an instant.

His heart nearly stopped.

Even in the smoky haze the image in front of him was one that will forever be ingrained in Dean's mind.

Sam was lying awkwardly inside the confining cage, eyes closed. His entire body a myriad of blood and burns, infection seeping out of too many wounds to count. His sweat mixed with what looked like tears drenching his face.

His jeans were down around his ankles in a sickening manor, leaving the kid in nothing but his boxers and the remaining shreds of a shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Burning embers were scattered over his too still body.

Dean's knees buckled as he dropped down closer to his brother.

"Oh my God," he choked out. "Sammy…"

If it wasn't for the ever so tiny rise and fall of his chest Dean would've been sure he was already too late.

Dean had way too many emotions bubbling inside him to process right now. But the fire and smoke still swirling around them reminded him he needed to pull it together if he was going to save Sam.

And he was going to save Sam.

"Sammy, hey –" finding his voice Dean went to grab on to the metal bars. He was met with the same heat Sam had experienced before pulling his hands back with a hiss.

Sam moaned.

"Sam?" Dean looked up in surprise. "Can you hear me?"

The urgency in his voice apparent.

Sam moaned again but aside from that he didn't stir.

"It's okay Sammy I'm here," Dean could hear the fire trucks right outside now. "I'm gonna get you out, just hang on."

He took a better look at the cage itself and moved over to the side where the lock was. Even if the people outside were able to get the fire under control, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the structure came crashing down.

It was a small miracle Dean's lock pick was still snug in his pocket after the brawl he had outside. With sweaty hands he pulled it out and fumbled to pick the lock. Too determined to care when his hands grazed the hot metal again.

Dean finally got the lock to pop open. Thinking on his feet he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around the bars in front of him, taking away at least some of the burn as he wrenched the cage door open.

The surrounding fire was finally starting to dissipate as Dean heard the distinct sound of water sizzling out flames.

The reaction though was causing more thick smoke to billow over them and Dean had to spare a moment to cough up a lung.

The fact that Sam _wasn't_ coughing as he lay there in a dark cloud giving him more cause for concern.

Once the fit stopped Dean returned to the task at hand. He wasn't quite sure the best way to get Sam out.

The best option would've been to pull Sam up from under his arms and slide him out but of course Sam's upper body had to be facing away from Dean. And the cage was too small for Dean to be able to rotate his brother from inside.

"Sammy," Dean knew it was a lost cause but he had to at least try to rouse his brother. "Hey man," he gave his leg a gentle shake, "I promise if you decide you wanna join the party right about now I'll keep the sleeping beauty cracks to myself."

As expected Sam didn't budge.

"Alright…" Dean let out a resigned sigh. "I'm sorry about this Sammy but hopefully you'll thank me for it later."

Dean reached down to grab both of Sam's ankles. He had to swallow back the bile as he wrapped his hands around Sam's scrunched up jeans, praying to whatever God was out there that the blood he could feel underneath the fabric was only remnants from the rope bind he saw discarded next to his brother's feet.

There was no doubt this was going to cause more damage to the kid's already torn up back but there was no other choice. Dean planted himself, ready to heave.

Just as Dean went to pull a sickening crack came from right above him. His head snapped up and his eyes grew wide as he saw the rest of the now blackened roof shifting, about to fall right on top of them.

Dean looked back down at Sam in panic. The cracking intensified above them and Dean knew they only had seconds left.

There was only one thing he could think to do.

"Plan B…"

And with that Dean let go of Sam's ankles and practically dove into the cage on top of him.

Doing his best not to crush his brother he covered as much of Sam's body as he could, trying to protect him with his own. The small cage the only barrier between them and the roof that had finally gave way.

As Dean braced for the impact of the building falling on top of them, he could have sworn he heard Sam make a sound.

Dean leaned in as close as he could to Sam's mouth trying to hear. It was nothing more than a whisper of a breath but Dean heard it loud and clear.

"I'm sorry."

And everything went black…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

To Be Continued.

As always thank you for reading and for any reviews.

\- J


End file.
